


Performance Art

by harryhanlon



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Lapdance Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home to an empty living room, but Harry has a Valentine surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Art

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day to all! I did a thing because every valentines day i write lapdance fic (this is only the second year but whatever i’m making it a thing) and since gryles is my otp I’ve made them the stars! Hope you like it! The song is Turn On Billie by The Pierces (you should listen to it, it’s an amazing song)

Nick unlocked the door to the flat and put his bag down. “Harry?” he called, expecting his boyfriend to pop out from around a corner somewhere. After a minute with no response, Nick slipped off his shoes and searched for any sign that Harry was there. A note on the coffee table caught his eye.  
  
 _Happy Valentines Day_  
 _Something special is waiting in the bedroom_  
 _xxx_  
  
Curious and excited, Nick picked up the note and walked down the hall to their bedroom. The door was open and the lights were dimmed but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A second look revealed speakers sitting unassumingly in the corner. There was not indication of what he should be doing so Nick just sat down on the bed. Only then did he notice the quiet shuffling coming from behind the bathroom door.  
  
“Hello?”

  
Instead of an answer, the speakers crackled to life with a soft plucking. The door opened to reveal Harry dressed in what was definitely the sexiest outfit Nick had ever seen on him. Soft pink and white striped thigh highs with silk bows on the top clung to his thin legs and were held up by suspenders that disappeared under a plaid pleated skirt. A lacy bustier finished off the ensemble, complimenting Harry’s tamed curls nicely. He seemed to steady himself with a deep breath and began to walk towards Nick to the beat of the music.  
  
Nick was still stunned by the outfit but had regained enough brain function to beckon Harry closer. He needed to put his mouth on those thighs. Harry stopped just out of reach and began mouthing along to the lyrics while twisting slowly into a crouch.  
  
 _When I woke up this afternoon_  
 _I know I felt… uneasy_  
 _But no matter what I do_  
 _Nothing seemed to please me_  
  
He ran his hands along the lines of his body, drawing himself back up and tangling fingers into hair. The sight of Harry touching himself like that has Nick getting hard quickly, but he’s too much in awe to do anything about it.  
  
 _We’ll paint the town in blue_  
 _Cause baby, red is so passé_  
  
Harry got closer, shaking his head back and forth with an innocence only he could possess while still looking so wonderfully fuckable.  
  
 _Now don’t look at me that way_  
 _You know I just can’t… take it_  
  
Suddenly, Nick was being straddled and could feel the hard line of his cock pressed against Harry’s stocking-clad thigh.  
  
 _Cause when we are good we are grand_  
 _But when we’re bad… we are.. very bad_  
  
As the ‘Ohs’ repeated, Harry settled right into his lap and leaned in for a teasing kiss. Nick wasn’t about to take any chances so he immediately deepened it, pulling him in closer by his small waist. Harry tried to pull back to continue his performance but Nick held fast, enticing him with nibbles on his full bottom lip.  
  
 _Love me sweetly, and completely_  
 _Come and sit beside me_  
 _Cause you know I need you near_  
 _When you’re reeling, with that feeling_  
 _We’ll paint the town pink, cause baby red is so last year_  
  
They finished kissing as the song ended and Nick leaned back to get the real show started.  
“You ruined my routine.”  
“We’ll make up a new one.”


End file.
